


Our Story

by BlairDrakko



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Spideypool Fic, NSFW, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, dark at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Years they have been together, their story chaotic from the beginning and written upon a foundation of pain, of joy, fear, bliss but... Still their demons whisper.It isn't until Peter lay dying, his memories and most of his sight taken from him that his partner Wade finds himself facing some very real circumstances and choices.What does Peter truly mean to him? Does he have the strength to stand by him once their love, their past is forgotten and... Does he have the strength to relive it again?This is a story of growth, of failures. Here is the tale of two people discovering the wonder of life as they deny the demons that haunt them inside.Please enjoy...:)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, spider-man/ deadpool
Kudos: 4





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spideypool story... As is noted in tags.  
> So, I have read so many awesome fics of this combo. I am a lifelong fan of Spider-man but have stuck to writing Transformers tales in the last 2 years. Sometimes I need a break sooo, here this is taadaaa!  
> Please excuse any errors, I might call heads helms or hands servos... Need to work out terminology for humans again haha. Either way I hope you enjoy and I absolutely encourage constructive criticism, it is how we learn right?  
> Anywho enjoy this angsty venture? :)

_“Wade… I… I love you. I love you more than anything and you…You are, you HAVE been my hero for years. You saved me from my darkness. You dealt with my shame, my fear and, out of all of it, you brought me joy. Joy, acceptance of myself and I… Wade, please… Please will you marry me?”_

Those words haunted the masked vigilante as he carefully lifted the bleeding, naked form of his love off the pitted floor below him. Each word cut into him, every syllable adding another gash into the cutting board that dealt with his shame but it was _his_ response to that extraordinary proposal that echoed the loudest.

_“Peter I… I love you too baby boy but I… I just ain’t in the business of settling down.”_

**_Ain’t in the business… Fuck me._ **

Blood dripped from his hands, his entire torso covered in it now and as he spotted his reflection in the pool that surrounded him.

He felt Peter’s reply like a cold knife through his heart.

 _“Oh…”_ Peter had mumbled, his eyes… His striking, mesmerizing , incredibly innocent eyes growing dark with resigned acceptance as he turned away. “ _I understand…”_

It had ended there; the promise of a future, of a life he was too cowardly to accept, a joy he was too much of a fool to let himself have and he let it fall away. He watched it shatter before him and now…

Now…

: _There is too much blood.:_

_~Fuck the blood! There is a FUCKING HOLE in his FUCKING HEAD!~_

“SHUT UP! Both of you!” The shadowy figure hissed as he raced across another of New York’s roof tops, his attention both on carefully weaving his way over each building as well the limp form he carried.

 ** _Just move, keep moving!_** He told himself, tightening his trembling arms around his precious package before taking a deep breath and lunging across one more alley way. Even through his suit he could tell his treasure was cooling, he knew he was running out of time.

**_Come on babe. Stay with me, we are almost there… ARRGH, FUUUCK ALL OF THIS!_ **

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, the useless drips just adding to the already blurred terrain around him.

_:You need to slow down.:_

_~Ya gonna kill us all at this point!~_

“ _I don’t care_.” A snarled reply through clenched teeth, but even he had to admit his ever irritating companions (if he could even call them that) were right, he needed to be careful.

At this point his entire body was screaming; the fight from earlier, the race across the city, and the insanely panicked pulse of his heart all adding to this hyper focused state but, his strength was waning. If he were to fall from this height he may survive but his package… His treasure would…

 ** _Peter why? Why did you jump in front of that bullet? You fucking idiot! You s-stupid f-fuck…_** Again tears threatened to blind him but he blinked them away. He could cry after, cry like a little pussy but right now Peter needed him. He needed to be the hero this time, he needed to be the savior and if it was for the man he loved then nothing would get the way of that, least of all him.

“Just… Just a l-little further…” He gasped, grunting as he sailed across another terrifyingly wide ravine between buildings, his body curling around Peter’s for only a moment before he stretched out his legs and hit the other surface hard.

“Arrgh fuck!” He cried, his entire form vibrating from the poor landing and he stumbled forwards on weak legs.

: _I told you you needed to slow down.:_

 ** _Fuck you._** He told the voice, gritting his teeth as he straightened himself out just to lean down and jump back into action. He knew he needed to be careful, he knew he should be slowing but he was also keenly aware of just how wet the front of his suit was becoming and it wasn’t because of sweat…

“Nnnngg…”

Gasping he slid to a stop as a groan erupted from Peter’s inert form and he nervously peered down to find those two brilliant, beautiful , and slightly bloodshot amber eyes peering up at him or… Or at the sky?

“What happ…” Peter whimpered, his voice so low it was hardly audible over the traffic below.

Deadpool/ Wade Wilson swallowed hard at the question and he held his treasure closer. “Baby boy you… You gotta stay quiet alright? You were shot and… Fuck, I can’t believe you c-can e-even talk.” He whispered, his voice strained and stammering but the fact that Peter could talk gave him hope.

**_You are so strong baby, stay strong ok? For me?_ **

The younger man groaned, his eyes blinking rapidly as they searched the heavens but their movement was erratic and never seemed to focus on anything…

**_Oh shit…_ **

“C-canna… Canna s-see…” Peter whined, his lower jaw trembling as he continued to search for any source of light.

Wade’s heart felt like it was suddenly shoved between a vise. “Shhh baby… It’s just dark out. It’s nighttime.” He tried to reassure the struggling youth but when he tilted his head up that vise around his heart clamped down hard as he found a blindingly bright billboard right above them.

Ironically it held an ad for glasses.

 ** _Fuck you fate._** Wade thought bitterly before looking back down at Peter and again that vise tightened. Peter’s face was almost translucently pale at this point, his lips a sickly shade of blue, and eyes no longer open…

“B-Baby?” Deadpool whispered, shaking his body a bit but the younger man’s head just lolled in response.

_:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RUN!:_

Biting back a sharp retort of how that same voice had been telling him to _slow the fuck_ down a moment ago, the merc huffed instead and took off.

Once again everything blurred, the lights, the billboards, voices, honking… Even his pain seemed to melt into this sort of fogged sense of reality. He ran, jumped, tripped a little…

There were many times in his life that Deadpool had run so blindly but this time, this time was different. This time he was doing so for the only person that truly meant something to him, that helped him find his heart, his empathy, helped him find worth in this wretched thing called life.

~ _You idiot! The lights!~_

Panting like a mad man Deadpool stopped at the warning, his narrowed eyes searching the skyline until he too noticed the glorious red cross illuminating the night sky like a beacon from the gods.

**_Thank fuck, we made it!_ **

“Yes, see? I told you we would make it.” He exclaimed to his love, getting nothing but a muted moan in return but that didn’t matter. He had made it and everything would be ok now, right!?

Joy and relief lending him hidden strength he carefully worked his way down to the street, ignoring the numerous odd glances he received as he ran towards the hospital’s entrance.

_:What are you going to tell them? You are dropping off a naked body that has a bullet wound.:_

Over the course of his frantic venture here Deadpool had, slightly, been ruminating over what he could say when he got Peter to the hospital. He had already stripped him of his suit and wrapped him in some tattered window curtains that had been in the building where the fight had occurred but… How could explain everything?

**_Fuck, I dunno. Tell um it ain’t my fault? Tell him I found him like this? Shit… I don’t care!_ **

_:You can’t let them figure out who he is.:_

Again Deadpool growled. “That is why I fucking stripped him.” He shouted back, earning a gasp from a smoking janitor that was now starting at the mumbling merc like he was insane. “WHAT YOU LOOKING AT HUH!? Fucking smoking outside a hospital!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Wade bellowed, taking some small pleasure as the bastard squealed in terror before dropping his cigarette to the ground and running back into the building without another word.

“Pfft, fucker…” He hissed trotting up to those same doors, ready to kick them open if they were a hair too slow but luckily the glass shifted the moment he was close enough.

“I NEED A DOCTOOOORRRR!” He roared once inside, sending many of the visitors scrambling and he was fairly certain he heard that janitor squeal again but the staff of the hospital were hardly fazed by his extravagant entrance.

This was New York, a lot of weird shit happened here.

“What do we have… Oh shit.” One doctor wheezed once he saw Peter’s state, his eyes bulging before he waved over more of his coworkers. “We need to MOVE!”

A bed was quickly rolled before Deadpool, his throat tight as he laid Peter's form down on it.

 ** _You will be ok now baby boy. They… They got you._** He promised silently, his heart hammering as he let his love go, his hand lingering on Peter’s just a moment before he stepped back and watched as he was carried away.

As Peter disappeared from his sight something set deep within the back of his subconscious whispered dark tidings. It was a new voice, one that was not part of the normal irritating crew and it clawed its way out of those abysmal depths with an ease that frightened the normally infallible merc.

\-- _AlL GoNe NoW-_

 ** _Gone? No, no I made it. He is safe! Everything is fine now!_** He screamed silently, his heart pounding with determination and yet he couldn't help but wonder...

Was the voice right?

Was this the last time he would see Peter? Had this been the last night of their lives together? Was this the last time he would be given the chance to hold his hand? Was this… Was he going to die?

**_F-Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shut UP! He will be ok, you made it! You did and now everything will be ok!_ **

“Umm, excuse me?” A gentle voice called to him, ripping him from that awful abyss of doubt and horror.

“What?” He asked gruffly, peering down to find this mousy looking nurse looking up at him.

“C-could you tell me just what happened uhh, Mr. Deadpool?” She asked him nervously, her eyes widening as he growled and stepped around her.

“I didn’t do this but I am gonna kill the fucker that did.” He hissed, intent on just leaving it at that but apparently he had underestimated the nurse he was dealing with and was forced to stop as she jumped in his path.

“Please _sir._ Can’t you give me a little more than that? What is his name? How was he shot? Do you know why he…”

“Arrgh, fuck lady!” He cursed, his head throbbing nearly as painfully as his chest but he owed it to Peter to help set up a believable story as to what happened. It needed to be something that the doctors wouldn’t question (mostly) and something Peter could quickly connect to so his identity wasn’t revealed.

“Listen I… I barely know the kid.” He muttered, hoping the lie sounded much more convincing to her than him. “He, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot ok? Don’t worry about his medical bills, I got that covered. Okay?”

The nurse blinked up at him in surprise. “Oh… Well, that is generous but, but why?” She asked, probably because most the time when he or other ‘heroes’ brought bodies in they kind of just left them to recover and pay for that recovery on their own.

That was kind of dickish of them, wasn’t it?

Deadpool moaned, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to mitigate the migraine growing there. “I owe him alright? He, he saved my ass by taking that bullet so… So yeah. Oh…” He scanned around them a moment before reaching over and snagging a pen and pad from a shocked intern. “Here is my number for when he wakes up and for money or whatever.” He grumbled, scribbling down the number for his most recent burner phone and handing her the pad and pen.

He knew he wasn’t the richest bastard in the world but a few extra hits and he was sure he could take the tab besides, Peter was precious to him, his life priceless.

Again she blinked up at him before glancing at the number. “Ahh, very well Mr. Deadpool but I think you should stick around for the cops…” She began yet when she lifted her head the hero was already at the exit.

“Ya, fat chance with that lady. Just let me know what you need to keep Pet… Ahhh, to keep the kid alive.” He said gruffly, before clearing his throat, lifting his grappling gun, and with a _woosh_ he was gone.

The nurse stared flatly at the empty space the masked vigilante had just occupied. “Heroes…” She muttered, shaking her head as she ripped the page with the phone number on it off to add to this ‘Peter’s’ folder. “At least this one has some help.” She noted, thinking of the numerous other victims that got caught up in the heroic struggles of the city, odd that it should be Deadpool to be one of the firsts to stick his neck out for someone else.

Wasn’t he the asshole one?

Well, she wasn’t completely off base by her assumption as, had it been anyone else (he was around 90 no, 95% certain) Deadpool would have dropped um off (if at all) and be on his way.

As it was he found himself freezing as he clung to the edge of a window, his head throbbing and chest pounding as he waited for Peter to come out of surgery.

_:You need rest, you are bleeding too.:_

_~It is fucking cold! Let’s go home!~_

“I’m not moving.” He whispered, leaning against the building as he wrapped his shaking arms around him. Today had been a mess, a mess that he should have anticipated, that he had fucked up on and when… When Peter found out, when he realized the level of shit his partner had gotten himself into of course he had to go and put himself in the center of it all!

**_Why… Why are you so damn honorable Petey? Why can’t you just let others drown in their own messes? Why… Why do you care so much? Why, why do you care about me? A-all I do is h-hurt you…_ **

_“Wade, please… Please will you marry me?”_ Again those words filtered through his mind, their sting, their promise of peace, of a place in this world ripping him apart.

If only he had said yes, would he be here now? Would Peter?

**_Ohhh… Oh f-fuck… Baby I… I am so s-sorry… I, I was a c-coward… A f-fucking pussy! I, would l-love to be m-married to you… Ohhh…_ **

It was then he let his tears fall, sobbing like a child just as he knew he would. Peter would have loved to see him finally stop being sarcastic and let himself cry… Ironic that it was for Peter that he let himself collapse…

Ha…

Haha…

Fuck.

**_I won’t leave you baby boy. No way. Gonna be right here, right here until you open those beautiful eyes once more…I promise no matter what happens from here on out, no matter how long I need to wait, I won’t leave you._ **

And he would keep that promise.

He kept it through that first freezing night, through the day after when Peter still didn’t wake, kept it when the feeding tubes were added, as another week passed, as Peter was moved lower and lower through the hospital down to ICU, and when… When they finally called his phone and told him his treasure, his love was locked in a coma…

…

….

…..

Apparently fate had taken his sentiment as a challenge and was more than happy to watch him slowly lose his mind, slowly splinter inside and lose his will to live as time continued to pass and seasons changed until, on one unsuspecting day, the phone rang once more.

...................................................

{TeN MoNthS LaTEr}

“Fucking. Stay. DOWN!” Deadpool screamed raising his fist, for what felt like the thirtieth time, before slamming it down on the bastard under him. Finally there was a sickening crunch, blood and bits of broken earrings spraying out from under his fist when an odd sound caught the raging merc’s ears.

_Bzzzzzz!_

_Bzzzz!_

**_What the fuck is that?_ **

Groaning wearily he pulled himself off the unconscious man, frowning under his mask as he scanned over just how much damage he had inflicted.

_:Congratulations, you killed him and now the bounty is halved.:_

_~Nah he ain’t dead, just sleeping… Heavily.~_

**_Shit…_** His eyes twitched in irritation, this was possibly the seventh bounty he had botched by killing the target. He was losing his touch.

_~Losing all sorts of touches… We need a good fuck.~_

“Shut up, pervert.” He muttered to himself miserably, kicking the dead arms dealer before hearing that odd buzzing again. Just what the hell was…

And then it hit him.

**_Holly shit, PETER!_ **

Scrambling back from the corpse he shoved his hands into the special pouch he now carried with him everywhere, the pouch that never left his side no matter the mission or if he were in the shower. Fuck, he even slept with it next to his head every night…

Weasel told him he was obsessed with the little device, to an unhealthy degree.

He was right.

Finally the crazed merc got his shaking hands to work right, his bloody fingers slipping a bit but he was able to catch the device before it fell but… But the moment he had it out he found himself frozen.

What if they were calling to tell him that Peter… That he…

 ** _No, no don’t think like that! He, he was stable last time you saw him. He was doing just fine! Well, for a man in a coma._** His throat tightened, each swallow feeling like he had just downed a vat of acid. He needed to answer the phone!

_Bzzzz!_

_Bzzzz!_

**_FUCK! What if they are calling me to say he is worse? Why haven’t they called more often! Last time they called was when he fell into a coma what… What fucked up message are they gonna give me now!?_ **

Apparently his panic was so evident that even the broken voices in his head remained silent.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 ** _Come on man, open the phone! It, it will be fine! It will! Fate isn’t that cruel, right?_** His heart was hammering at this point blocking out all other noises as he stared at the blood encrusted device. He scanned over each scratch, each faded break in the orange plating. He had memorized every blemish through these last few months, he recognized these scars better than his own because he had done nothing _but_ stare at this _stupid_ , wonderful thing like a lifeline to his sanity and now…

Now here was the moment he had been waiting for, _maybe_? Maybe not? He would never know unless he OPENED ThE DaMN PhOnE!

“ARRRRRGH, FUUUUUCK!” He bellowed, tilting his head back as he screamed towards the sky, his hands moving unseen and finally, he flipped it open.

Screaming internally he brought the earpiece to the side of his head, his jaw trembling and a timid hello hanging on his tongue when he heard a beep.

Life stilled around him.

 ** _OH FUCK! Did... Did they… DID they HANG UP!?_** He thought, madly pulling the phone back down when he realized that the beep had merely indicated a voice mail had been saved.

“Ohhh... Oh shiiit… Thank you baby Jesus...” He sighed, grateful that in his frenzied struggles they hadn’t just said fuck it and given up but now he needed to find the courage to listen to whatever they left him.

 ** _Stop being a pussy! Fucking listen to it! You fucking baby._** For a good five minutes he berated himself, pacing over that dead body as he cursed and raged when a plucky song broke through his hysterics…

 _♬ Ohhh, when you’re down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave…_ _♬_

 ** _Weasel?_** He concluded, silencing the Candy Mountain soundtrack (he loved Charlie the Unicorn (Not like that!) and insisted everyone he knew looked it up) before sighing and answering his regular phone.

“Weasel? What's up?” He asked flippantly, not senseless enough to _not_ notice the timing between the hospital’s call and his friend’s. He had, after two months of silence, given the hospital Weasel’s number just in case he missed their call…

Not like he ever would.

“Dude… Months you have stared at that thing and now you aren’t gonna answer?” Was the first thing he heard from the speaker, Weasel’s voice filled with incredulity but it quickly softened.

Weasel was a dick at times, but a dick Wade loved…

(Again, not like that.)

“Are… Are you alright? Do you know yet?” His friend asked him, a slight tremor of apprehension leaking into his voice.

Deadpool pulled off his mask, the cloth suddenly too thick to breath through and honestly; as much as he wanted to hide behind it, behind the confidence this persona gave him for a moment, he needed to be Wade.

He needed to be simple, scared, weary, lonely, anxious, shattered Wade Wilson…

“I… I haven’t listened to their message.” He confessed quietly, his tongue strangely thick in his mouth.

There was a pause on the other line and a heavy sigh. “Alright well I want you to know he is still alive Wade. He is alive and… And he woke up for a bit yesterday…”

“HE WOKE UP!?” Wade exclaimed, cutting his friend off as utter bliss suddenly replaced the sinking despair of death and failure.

He was used to living a cursed life.

 ** _Oh fuck! Ohhhh baby boy! I was going to visit you in a little while anyways, once I was done with dumpty here…_** He peered at the now stinking corpse not even caring that now he would have to carry this fly infested thing all the way back to his…

“Wade wait, that isn’t all.”

Immediately the feeling of ecstasy he had been revelling in dissipated, his friend’s tone frighteningly somber considering the fact that Peter had finally woken.

“Wh-what is it? His eyes?” He asked, thinking back on one of the bills he had received from the hospital so far. Apparently the bullet had severed some uhh… eye veins? Or, or connectors or _something_ so they had to be replaced, repaired?

He had made it clear, after Peter fell into a coma, that anything that was required for care would be accepted thus they hadn’t even notified him of the operation until he got the bill for it. He was lucky enough, considering he looked like a stranger on paper, to receive a small summery of the success of the surgery but hidden under the few successes was a warning that stated Peter’s vision would still require time and effort to improve.

 ** _It is ok love. We can look for help! I, I will find a way for you to see again!_** Wade promised, already thinking of people he knew that might be able to help. Wasn’t there some blind lawyer somewhere in Hell's Kitchen that did pro-bono shit?

“Nah man… _Damnit_...” Weasel sighed, his voice dropping even lower and that fucking vise clamped over Wade’s heart with a vengeance.

“Th-then what?” He whispered, falling to a crouch as a cloud of doom fell over him.

His friend coughed, his silence seemingly endless but it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. “Wade, he… He has amnesia man. He doesn’t… He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember his name, his life... Fuck man, he doesn't remember _you_.”

The hush that followed that sentence was deafening, taking over Wade’s entire existence as he worked through those words over, and over, and OvEr AgAiN!

**_He… He doesn’t remember? N-nothing? Not May, not his work, not being S-Spider-Man, not even…_**

**_Even me?_ **

His feet were moving before he had even considered his destination, closing the phone and stepping over the rotting corpse without a glance. He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know why he was moving at all, he didn’t have a plan…

All he knew was Peter, his treasure, his love, his reason for living, for fighting on all these months (and many before it) was awake and he… He needed to be there. He needed the man he loved to know the truth, to know the whole truth of who he was before he was too set in the normality of those outside of an existence like theirs.

Yes, the doctors could tell him he was Peter Parker, they could inform him of his past job, his family history, where he lived but, but all of that was missing a core piece! Few knew of his other life, something Wade had only become aware of just a few years ago and… And without knowledge of Spider-Man, Peter would never again find his true self or…

Or remember them?

He was running now, that foolish Candy Mountain ringtone becoming a kind of theme song as Weasel called him again and again…

He needed to get to Peter, he needed to remind him of who he was not just outside but inside! He knew the man more than anyone, Peter himself had told him this, and after months of waiting, months of hoping, screaming, raging to the heavens he would be _damned_ if… If in the last lap of this chaotic journey _fate_ took the man he loved away from him!

**_I am coming baby boy… I love you, so… So fucking much! Please, if nothing else, remember that you are loved and not alone. That… That we are not alone…_ **


End file.
